This invention relates to an ignition system for spark ignited engines. This application is related to U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,137 entitled "Pulser Rotor For Ignition Systems", U.S. application Ser. No. 389,680 filed Aug. 20, 1973 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,916 entitled "Timing Mechanism For Breakerless Ignition Systems", and U.S. application Ser. No. 489,410 filed July 14, 1974 entitled "Electronic Ignition System With Combined Output From Multiple Coils", all of which are assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
A large number of ignition systems are well known in the art for all types of spark ignited systems. The subject invention is intended as a specific improvement over the prior art and is directed to an ignition system wherein the components of the ignition system are of compact construction and arranged and positioned to be mounted beneath an associated flywheel.
Various breakerless ignition systems have been disclosed in the prior art wherein mechanical breakers are replaced by solid state electronic switches controlled by a trigger signal. Breakerless systems are generally more reliable than mechanical systems and are less subject to wear and deterioration.
Some prior art ignition systems also include an adjustable timing mechanism which rotates the spark initiation or trigger mechanism means relative to the piston and crank shaft position to change the advance characteristics of the associated engine. In such systems, the wires connecting the rotating trigger mechanism to the stationary portions of the engine are thus continually flexed, and such continual movement and flexing of the wires may cause breaking of the wires of the wire insulation and thus, malfunctioning of the ignition system. Accordingly, it has been found desirable to prevent movement or flexing of the wires to prevent eventual damage and breakage.
The presnet structure provides a simplified and adjustable timing ring mechanism including pole pieces mounted in the movable ring, the ring mechanism providing controlled air gap and flux path length between each pole piece mounted in the timing ring and the associated triggering coil core; and the ring mechanism providing a means of mechanically adjusting the timing of the engine without flexing the associated ignition wires.
In certain present engines, there is a safety problem in that the engine may undesirably operate in a relatively reverse direction. Various efforts have heretofore been made to provide an ignition system structure which will inhibit the engine flywheel from rotating in the reverse direction. The present invention provides a simplified and improved structure for the foregoing purpose including a rotor assembly which develops an output for firing the engine when the rotor is rotated in the desired direction of rotation, and an output of insufficient amplitude to fire the engine when the rotor is rotated in the opposite direction. The inventive rotor, in conjunction with the associated electronic circuitry, inhibits rotation of the engine in a reverse direction.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following more particular description as illustrated in the accompanying drawings wherein: